


Canoodling 2: Electric Boogaloo

by binjiwrites



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: Magnus is no longer the only one allowed to canoodle in his room, and he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Canoodling 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a rewrite of an older fic of mine!  
> Also, this is based on the books because I never watched the show. Specifically, this is based on one line Magnus says at the beginning of the first book because it was fucking cute.

It speaks volumes to Magnus when Alec, shirtless and flushed and straddling his hips, laughs and hides his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. It had been a heated moment, and while it was a little strange for him to laugh in the middle of it, Magnus couldn't find it in himself to be upset. In fact, the sight of it had put butterflies in his stomach, because just a year ago, even, Alec would never have dared to be that open or comfortable with him. He still had such an air of seriousness in everything he did, but he was letting his guard down around Magnus, and that did things to his heart he hadn't felt for a very long time.

One of his hands left Alec's hips to tangle in his hair. 

"What are you laughing about, darling?"

He feels Alec's lips on his throat as he answers, making his skin tingle. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

And he does; he remembers the party, remembers seeing Alec's pale skin and dark hair and sea blue eyes for the first time and how he had immediately wanted to steal him away from the shadowhunters he had come with and do very unangelic things to him. and he also remembers a lot of bitching vampires, but for whatever reason he doesn't feel that that's what Alec is referring to. 

"I could never forget, but why bring it up now?"

Alec leans back and looks at him with the most endearing shit eating grin. 

"Because," and he pauses slightly to lean forward, tilting his head so that his lips are barely brushing Magnus's. "You're not the only one allowed to canoodle in your room now." 

And Magnus can't help but laugh even as Alec kisses him. 

Alec pulls away and smacks him lightly on the chest, but he's trying not to laugh as he does it. 

Magnus tightens his grip on Alec's hair, tugging lightly and causing Alec to pull in a sharp breath and the mood shifts again to something a bit more heated. 

"Alec, there is no one else in the world I would rather have canoodling in my room."

he pulls Alec down again and kisses him roughly, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth while it's still open in surprise. Alec makes a muffled sound and opens his mouth wider, letting Magnus run his tongue over his lips and behind his teeth before biting down lightly. 

Magnus retreats, slightly admonished, but Alec follows him back and nips his bottom lip before kissing along his jawline and down his neck and Magnus quickly forgets his indignance. 

Alec uses both hands, splayed over Magnus's chest, to push him back against the colorful sheets. he sits up slightly, his mouth leaving Magnus's neck and drawing a sound of protest from him. Alec braces one hand against the mattress as he leans back up to kiss him, and uses the hand not holding him up to roll one of Magnus's nipples between his fingers. Magnus hisses, and his hands clench on Alec's back and neck hard enough to leave marks. Alec makes a small, throaty noise into the kiss, rolls his hips down harshly, and realizes exactly how much he hates wearing pants. he makes an internal vow to never wear pants ever again. 

Magnus is seemingly having a very similar thought, because his hands have made their way into the space between them and are fumbling with the buttons of Alec's jeans. 

Alec pushes himself back so that hes sitting up straddling Magnus's lap. Magnus quickly takes in the sight of his pale skin and the way the soft warm light of the room defines his muscles, of the thick black marks and thin pearlescent scars that cover his bare arms and stomach, and doubles down on getting his damn jeans off. 

Alec lifts his hips up to assist and lets Magnus push his pants down his thighs before maneuvering awkwardly to get them off fully. Alec is left very much exposed while Magnus, much to his chagrin, is still very much still clothed. 

Magnus rectifies the issue by snapping his fingers, using his magic to strip himself. 

Alec huffs, putting on a showy pout. 

"You have got to stop doing that. It's not fair."

"Would you like me to put them back on?" Mangus teases, to which Alec rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. 

"Of course not."

Magnus laughs and pulls him down by the back of the neck again, kissing him roughly. 

One of Alec's hands finds its way back between them, running over Magnus's chest and down his stomach, passing over the place his navel would have been and stopping just short of the spot he knows Magnus really wants him. He hears Magnus's breath hitch, feels his muscles tense, and in a bold move decides to slide his hand across his hip and down his inner thigh instead. He massages the soft skin there, tracing teasingly along those just-so-sensitive spots 

Magnus makes a sound he himself finds rather embarrassing, but is cut short as his boyfriend apparently finds his will to be merciful and finally palms his cock. His hips buck into the warm heat of Alec's hand, and he can feel Alec smile against the side of his neck, which was once again managing to do very odd things to his chest. he should make a note to get that checked out, perhaps, when he was less busy. 

Instead of voicing this thought, he instead manages, "You have become.. quite the menace," in a voice just shy of sincere and maybe a little shakier than he would ever admit. 

Alec answers by biting at his pulse point, and promptly runs that train of thought off the tracks in a fiery explosion. He sucks a spot there and then leaves it to trail open mouthed kisses across Magnus's chest, all the while doing that thing with his hand he knows Magnus likes. 

Alec's own cock is achingly hard at this point, and the breathy sounds Magnus makes as Alec runs a thumb over the head of his dick and smears precum down his length, are not helping. He sucks one more spot onto Magnus's chest before he pulls his mouth away with a wet pop, briefly appreciates the way it draws a sharp breath out of him and has his hips stuttering under Alec's hand, and leans across the bed to grab a bottle off the side table. 

Magnus pushes himself up onto his elbows to watch as Alec pops the lid with one hand, and bites his lip when he pulls his other hand away to pour the lube onto his fingers. Alec tosses the bottle beside him on the sheets, and then turns his head to make eye contact with Magnus as he slowly traces a teasing finger around Magnus's hole before pushing in completely. 

Alec's hands are big, his fingers long and thick and rough from constant use and Magnus sucks air through his teeth at the feeling of one inside him. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opens them Alec is still looking at him, a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. He watches in shaky anticipation and mingled excitement as Alec lowers his head and takes Magnus's dick in his mouth. 

At that, he lets himself fall back onto the sheets, head thrown back as he's briefly overwhelmed by the feeling of Alec's hot mouth and the finger massaging at his insides. He rolls his hips up and Alec pushes another finger into him even as he sucks him off, and it's almost too much. His hands find Alec's hair and tangle in it, and he tugs harshly. Alec moans around his dick, and Magnus curses sharply, then "God, angel, fuck, just like that, I need you-" 

Alec drags his tongue up the length of his dick before pulling his head away, and Magnus snaps his head up to look at him sharply. He can't decide if he likes the look in Alec's eyes or not. 

"Need me to what, love?" His tone is disgustingly innocent for someone who's lips are still tantalizingly wet and swollen and slicked with saliva and precum and who is still fucking in and out of Magnus with his fingers, and that is entirely unfair. 

"Fuck- Just fuck me already, please." 

He lets his head fall back again as Alec scissors his fingers once more and then pulls them out entirely. He makes an involuntary noise at the feeling of being so empty all of a sudden. 

He is sufficiently distracted, though, as he feels Alec's big hands on his thighs, pulling his legs up with maybe a bit more force than necessary to rest on Alec's shoulders. A hand squeezes his ass roughly, and Magnus has to admit that being manhandled like that is more than a little hot and he WILL be exploring that later. 

Alec lines himself up and presses his cock almost teasingly against him and then stops, mutinously, torturously, he will never be forgiven-

"You're so fucking pretty, you know that, right? By the angel, Magnus-"

And though Magnus does love to hear his own praises sung, he is currently very much impatient, and cuts Alec off by rolling his hips against him roughly. 

Alec interrupts his own sentence with a groan. His hands slide from Magnus's thighs to his hips, and his fingertips dig into Magnus's sides as he finally pushes in. 

Magnus tries to push his hips up to speed him along, but Alec holds him in place as he fucks into him slowly. 

The noise Magnus makes as he finally bottoms out is positively lecherous, sending heat directly to Alec's groin and making him gasp out several expletives. 

"Fuck, Magnus."

"That is what we are trying to accomplish here, I think," is Magnus's automatic reply before Alec dissolves his thoughts entirely by pulling almost entirely out of him and rocking back in in one motion. 

Alec let's his knees drop from his shoulder to sit around his waist and leans forward to catch Magnus's mouth in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue and biting, and Magnus doesn't waste the opportunity to cross his ankles and pull him in closer, his hands leaving the sheets to grasp at his shoulders. Alec's hips snap against him and he all but growls into the kiss as he speeds his pace up. Magnus keens, sharply, as the new angle allows Alec to hit his sweet spot repeatedly. 

He reaches a hand to grab Magnus's hair, tugging harshly so that his head falls back and his throat is exposed. He uses his teeth, roughly, makes sure the marks he leaves behind will last. His other hand finds Magnus's neglected cock and pulls, and it's almost enough to send Magnus over the edge. 

"Alec, Alexander, fuck, Alec! I'm going to-"

Alec leaves his neck to kiss him, roughly, and Magnus swears he sees stars as he comes into Alec's hand and over his own stomach. Alec almost pulls out, then fucks into him once more before he himself comes. He bites at Magnus's bottom lip, hard, as Magnus clenches his walls and milks his orgasm from him. 

Alec stills for a few moments before pulling out and letting himself fall onto Magnus's chest. He tucks his head into the crook of Magnus's neck and breathes in deeply, the smell of Magnus even under the sweat and the sex like home. 

He lifts his head up to look at him, and finds golden cat eyes already on him. 

Alec smiles, slowly, lazily, content, and reaches a hand to cup Magnus's face. 

Magnus closes his eyes and leans into the touch, and Alec can't help but be struck once again by how absolutely lucky he is. 

"I'm glad you decided to let me canoodle in your room," he says, and he's only half joking. 

Magnus peaks one eye open to look at him and smiles, one of the real smiles he saves for Alec and Alec alone, soft and sweet and void of his usual flashy showmanship. 

"I love you too, darling," he replies simply, and, mess be damned, pulls Alec back down to lay beside him as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta no proofreading we type on our phones and die like men
> 
> also milk my dick daddy yum


End file.
